As dimensões
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: (SxS, ExT, TxN) Sakura, Shaoran, Tomoyo e Eriol são pegos por uma estranha carta Clow. A carta das dimensões. Nela, eles vêem coisas que nunca gostariam de ver...


**__**

As dimensões

Lily Maxwell

Em um Domingo, Sakura estava tão feliz que até acordou cedo. Era 13 de Julho, aniversário de seu amigo e companheiro em magia Shaoran Li. Ela, Tomoyo, Shaoran e Eriol iriam passear de manhã , pois na casa da Tomoyo estava sendo preparada uma festa surpresa.

Mas surpreso mesmo estava o guardião da garota, que _nunca_ a havia visto acordando tão cedo em um _Domingo_...

"Que milagre é esse? Acordando cedo em um Domingo?" ele perguntou incrédulo, mas ainda com ar de zombeteiro.

"É que hoje eu e meus amigos vamos passear no parque, pois hoje-" mas ela não conseguiu terminar.

"É o aniversário do moleque, eu sei! Você vem falando nisso a semana toda." Kero disse, virando os olhos de forma tediosa. Sakura se irritou levemente e bufou.

"Ah, Kero! Não fala assim dele!" ela disse. Alguns instantes depois, Sakura se arrumou e desceu, contemplando a cozinha vazia. Seu irmão estava trabalhando e seu pai também. Mas quando ela chegou na cozinha, viu um bilhete para ela.

"Bom dia,

A comida está na geladeira, é só você pegar, e vê se não come muito MONSTRENGA!

Touya."

"Eu não sou monstrenga! " ela disse quase rasgando o bilhete de raiva, na sua mente vendo o irmão rindo, tirando uma com a cara dela. "Ei, Kero! Pode descer! Não tem ninguém aqui!" ela disse, e não se surpreendeu quando Kero desceu rapidinho. Sabia que o café de Sakura seria bolo.

Depois de comer, Sakura seguiu para o parque. Chegando lá, percebeu que todos já haviam chegado.

"Desculpa Ter atrasado! Feliz aniversário Li!" ela disse, sorrindo imensamente, fazendo com que o garoto, obviamente, corasse.

"O-o-obrigado!" ele disse com dificuldade, e Tomoyo teve que segurar um risinho. Tentando mudar de assunto, ela olhou para a bolsa de Sakura por uns momentos antes de perguntar:

"Kero não veio com você?"

"É verdade. Kerberus ficou em sua casa?" Eriol perguntou, tentando imaginar um motivo convincente para Kero não querer vir zombar de Shaoran, dizendo que o garoto estava ficando mais velho e tal...

"Ah, ficou sim. É que tinha bolo..." ela disse, e isso pareceu esclarecer tudo, e dessa vez, Tomoyo não segurou o riso.

"Acho que quando você voltar, a geladeira estará vazia, Sakura!" ela disse, e Eriol riu também.

"Quando criei Kerberus, devia tê-lo feito um estômago menor..." ele disse, e Sakura e Tomoyo riram, menos Li, que parecia simplesmente satisfeito com o fato do guardião estar bem longe deles.

"Pelo menos ele não está aqui." Ele está aqui, assentindo várias vezes com a cabeça para si mesmo.

Eles andaram e conversaram um pouco até que, de repente, todos com magia sentiram a presença de uma carta Clow.

"Não é possível... " Sakura disse, olhando para Eriol e Shaoran e percebendo que eles também olhavam de um lado para o outro, confusos. "Uma carta Clow?!" ela continuou exasperada.

"Mas você tem todas!" Shaoran exclamou, enquanto Eriol parecia um tanto pensativo. O garoto se demorou em seus pensamentos apenas alguns instantes antes de voltar a falar.

"Acho que sei de qual se trata." Ele disse, mas antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, todos começaram a ouvir uma música. Alguém, em algum lugar, cantarolava uma bela melodia...

Eles seguiram a voz e encontraram uma jovem. Uma jovem linda, de cabelos que viam até sua cintura de uma cor prateada, cantarolava a música animadamente, balançando lentamente no balanço do parque. Quando ela os viu, virou seu olhar cor de lavanda para eles e sorriu.

"Você é..." Eriol começou... Mas antes de terminar, todos já haviam desmaiado.

**__**

DIMENSÃO 1 – Sakura

Quando acordei, eu estava na sala de aula. Talvez eu tivesse dormido e sonhado tudo. Foi o que pensei.

Eu agi normalmente, e tudo parecia normal, até a hora da saída. Quando saí, vi o Shaoran e a Meilin abraçados. No começo, eu achei normal, mas depois, vi que Shaoran estava feliz em abraçar ela também. Eu achei meio estranho, e como a Tomoyo estava comigo, resolvi perguntar.

"O Shaoran tá gentil com a Meilin, não é?" eu perguntei baixinho, mas ela me olhou com um olhar desconfiado.

"Claro, Sakura. Todos sabem que eles se amam." Ela disse normalmente e sorriu. Aquilo foi uma grande surpresa para mim.

Ao invés de ir para casa, eu fui para o parque, pois eu estava muito confusa. Sempre que eu estou confusa ou triste, eu vou para o balanço do parque para pensar. E fiquei lá, pensando. Por que eu estava triste? A Meilin sempre gostou dele, e seria interessante se ele correspondesse. Mas eu me sentia muito triste. Por quê??

Nesse momento, tudo à minha volta desapareceu e só restou o balanço e eu, e estava tudo escuro. Vindo em minha direção, apareceu a figura de Shaoran. Meu coração bateu mais forte e eu não sabia o por quê.

"Isso tudo não precisa acontecer se você não quiser. Você escolhe o seu destino." Ele disse, e eu fiquei mais confusa do que nunca.

Então, novamente eu desmaiei.

**__**

DIMENSÃO 2 – Sakura

Quando eu acordei, eu estava no mesmo balanço onde eu havia desmaiado (desmaiar em um balanço é meio difícil...). E, vindo em minha direção novamente, estava Shaoran.

"Sakura, você andou chorando?" ele perguntou com um ar realmente preocupado.

Talvez enquanto eu refletia, eu houvesse começado à chorar sem perceber. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi o que aconteceu depois. Shaoran estava me abraçando! Então eu percebi que eu havia mudado de lugar, pois antes ele era namorado da Meilin.

"Não quero que você fique triste, você sabe que eu te amo demais para te ver assim." Ele disse, e algo dentro de mim me encheu de alegria. Eu não podia acreditar no que eu havia escutado. Além de estar me abraçando ele disse que me amava. Eu estava muito feliz, apesar de não entender por que. Eu estava feliz em saber que ele me amava, mas por que, se eu amava o Yukito?

Não. Eu não amava o Yukito. Depois de tudo, de Ter me ajudado tanto, eu havia me apaixonado pelo Li.

Então novamente tudo ficou escuro, e depois, eu me vi debaixo de uma cerejeira. Eu estava em um lugar cheio de cerejeiras, e estava sentada. Foi quando eu vi o Shaoran vindo novamente em minha direção. (Quantas vezes eu vou escrever isso?)

"Shaoran?" eu perguntei insegura.

"Não, eu não sou ele. Sakura, tudo o que você viu aqui não era verdade. Eu apenas mostrei à você algumas dimensões, caminhos que você terá de escolher." Ele disse, sorrindo para mim como o verdadeiro Shaoran raramente o faz.

"Por que fez isso?" eu perguntei, levemente magoada.

"Eu apenas queria te ajudar a descobrir seus sentimentos, para que você não se arrependesse do que fizesse. Tanto a primeira quanto a segunda situação podem acontecer, cabe à você escolher seu destino." O falso Shaoran respondeu, e meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Você quer dizer... Se eu não descobrisse que amava o Shaoran... Ele poderia se apaixonar pela Meilin?" eu perguntei, e o outro Shaoran assentiu.

"Talvez." Ele respondeu, e eu baixei meus olhos, tentando pensar. Segundos depois, eu o encarei novamente.

"Quem é você?" eu perguntei.

"Você irá descobrir daqui à pouco. E lembre-se: só você escolhe o seu destino. Faça a melhor escolha."

E a única coisa que eu me lembro foi de Ter visto ele dizer isso, pois eu desmaiei logo em seguida.

**__**

DIMENSÃO 3 – Shaoran

Tudo tinha sido muito rápido. De repente estávamos no parque, e logo depois todos nós desmaiamos. Quando eu acordei eu estava em minha casa, deitado na minha cama. Tudo havia sido um sonho?

Não. De alguma forma eu sabia que era real. Olhei o relógio. Era hora de ir para a escola. Me arrumei e fui para a aula, ainda com o pensamento de que aquilo estava errado de alguma maneira, eu não estava fazendo a coisa certa. 

Mas o que realmente me espantou foi minha chegada à escola. Sakura e Eriol estavam juntos, de braços dados, andando até a sala. Eu não podia acreditar. Meu amor, Sakura, com Eriol. Eu não podia agüentar aquilo, então eu fui falar com Eriol. Mas o que realmente falou com ele foi o meu punho, pois acabei dando um soco no meio da cara dele. 

"Por que está junto da Sakura!?" eu perguntei, minha raiva se mostrando em cada palavra.

"Shaoran, por que fez isso com o Eriol?! Ele é meu namorado!"

Namorado. Era impressionante, mas era a verdade. Pelo menos parecia a verdade, e eu tive de agüentar isso até o fim do dia, quando fui para o parque do rei pingüim. Apenas sentei-me no balanço e pensei: por que? Se eu tivesse falado à ela, talvez isto não teria acontecido, não teria... Então, tudo ao meu redor mudou, e de repente estava em um lugar escuro, onde o balanço aonde eu estava sentado ainda estava no mesmo lugar, mas nada à volta. Então, vindo na mina direção, estava ela. Meu anjo. Minha flor de cerejeira. Minha Sakura. 

"Sakura..." eu comecei, mas Sakura pousou um dedo nos meus lábios, me calando.

"Não fique triste. Tudo o que você acabou de ver não era realmente real. Não precisa acontecer se você não quiser, pois apenas você escolhe o seu destino."

Então, eu novamente caí na inconsciência.

**__**

DIMENSÃO 4 – Shaoran

Quando recuperei a consciência, estava novamente no parque, ao que parecia. Pensei, o que realmente estava acontecendo? Então, para minha surpresa, o ser mais belo de todo o mundo estava na minha frente. Sakura.

"O que está fazendo no chão, querido Shaoran?"

Eu estava delirando, ou ela realmente havia me chamado de "querido Shaoran"?

Aparentemente sim, ela havia dito exatamente isso.

"Parece triste, aconteceu algo? Você pode confiar na sua namorada aqui, viu?" ela disse, sorrindo largamente.

Minha namorada. Ela realmente havia dito que era minha namorada, mas era quase impossível de se acreditar.

"Você é... Minha namorada?" eu perguntei relutantemente.

"Isso é uma pergunta? Mas é claro que sou." Ela disse, dando uma risadinha.

Eu não estava sonhando, pelo menos não parecia estar. Eu não pude me controlar e a abracei. Era tudo incrível, até que tudo desapareceu, inclusive minha Sakura. De repente eu estava em um lugar repleto de cerejeiras, a qual eu estava de baixo de uma. Novamente, a figura de Sakura estava vindo em minha direção.

"O que está acontecendo, Sakura?" eu perguntei, mais confuso do que nunca.

"Eu não sou a Sakura, Li." Ela respondeu, embora em tudo elas se pareciam. "Sou apenas alguém que quer que seja feliz. O jeito que eu tenho de fazer isso foi o que aconteceu com você. Quando você viu Sakura e Eriol juntos, e quando conversou com ela no parque, os dois lugares não eram reais. Eram apenas duas das dimensões que mostram o seu futuro."

"Isto quer dizer que... Talvez uma daquelas situações podem acontecer?" eu perguntei, receoso. Sakura e Eriol.... não poderia ser.

"Sim, e somente você pode fazer esta escolha. Somente você pode escolher o caminho certo." Ela respondeu.

"Quer dizer que se eu contar à Sakura que a amo, talvez a segunda situação aconteça, e se eu não contar, talvez seja a primeira à acontecer?" eu perguntei, tentando fazer com que tudo tivesse sentido.

"Exatamente, e somente você pode fazer tal escolha. Escolha a melhor opção, escolha seu destino corretamente e veja o que irá acontecer."

Depois disso, eu não vi mais nada, pois havia desmaiado novamente.

**__**

DIMENSÃO 5 – Tomoyo

Estava muito confusa com o que estava acontecendo, principalmente quando eu acordei. Estava no meu carro. O caminho parecia levar até à escola, e era fácil deduzir isso pois estava saindo da minha casa e eu estava com uniforme da escola. Achei estranho. Teria sido tudo um sonho? Eu nunca estive com Sakura naquela parque e nunca havia visto aquela moça? Era confuso então achei melhor esquecer.

Quando cheguei à sala, poucos alunos haviam chegado, e esperei todos no meu lugar de sempre. Aos pouco, todos foram chegando, Sakura, Shaoran, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Rika... Até o professor chegar. Achei estranho, pois alguém de quem eu gostava muito ainda não havia chegado.

"Sakura, será aconteceu alguma coisa com o Eriol? Por que será que ele não veio à aula?" eu perguntei, mas Sakura piscou várias vezes antes de me responder.

"O que foi Tomoyo, do que está falando? Eriol voltou para a Inglaterra faz mais de 1 ano, esqueceu?" ela respondeu.

Eriol se mudou? Isso era impossível, muito menos há um ano atrás. Havia algo errado, e eu sabia o que fazer. Depois de acabar as aulas, eu fui até a casa do Eriol, para poder confirmar se ele realmente não estava ali. Mas o meu medo se tornou realidade.

Eriol não estava ali.

Os móveis estavam intactos, mas não havia nenhuma roupa, ou qualquer um vivendo ali. Então, eu me sentei na poltrona favorita dele, onde ele havia ficado muito tempo quando era ainda o mago Clow, e comecei a chorar. Eu gostava muito dele, mas, à ponto e chorar pela falta dele? 

Eu percebi que... Não era uma simples amizade. Eu havia me apaixonado por ele, e agora, ele havia voltado para a Inglaterra. Então, de repente, tudo à minha volta desapareceu, e restaram apenas a poltrona e eu. Então, vindo à minha direção, estava o próprio Eriol.

"Eriol você..." eu comecei, mas ele ergueu a mão para me silenciar.

"Sinto Ter te mostrado isso, Tomoyo. Mas é apenas para o seu bem. Não era realidade, pois apenas você pode escolher o destino que irá lhe acontecer." Ele disse, e, então, eu novamente cai no sono.

**__**

DIMENSÃO 6 – Tomoyo

Quando recuperei a consciência, ainda estava na poltrona de Eriol e em sua casa, porém, agora, ele estava bem à minha frente, olhando para mim.

"Acordou? Que pena, gostaria de ficar admirando sua linda figura adormecida, parecia um anjo. Mas, para falar a verdade, sua figura ainda é linda, e você ainda parece um anjo." Ele disse, e senti meu rosto corar após estes comentários.

"Eriol, você está aqui? Não havia voltado para a Inglaterra?" eu perguntei, mesmo que a pergunta parecesse boba. Ele riu.

"Não, meu amor, eu sempre estive aqui, nunca voltei à Inglaterra."

Eriol havia me chamado de meu amor? Pelo jeito... eu não havia escutado mal.

"Você... me ama, Eriol?" eu perguntei, a minha esperança quase espelhando nas minhas palavras.

"Claro que sim, sempre a amei, por que pergunta?" ele perguntou inocentemente, e eu o abracei, muito feliz. Ele me amava, e isto era motivo de sobra para eu estar feliz.

Então, novamente o lugar onde eu estava mudou, e logo eu me vi num lindo lugar cheio de cerejeiras. Eriol ainda estava ao meu lado.

"Tomoyo, queria te dizer que não sou Eriol." Ele disse, e senti meu coração despencar por alguns instantes.

"Não? Quem você é então?" eu perguntei.

"Sou alguém que se importa com sua felicidade, e que queria te mostrar algumas situações, dimensões do seu destino, para que você fizesse a escolha certa." Ele respondeu, e eu olhei distraidamente para frente.

"Entendo. Por isso, quando acordei da primeira vez, você me fez ver minha vida sem ele? Por isso me fez descobrir meus verdadeiros sentimentos para com Eriol?" eu perguntei, e ele assentiu.

"Sim. Exatamente, mas se você contar, acho que a segunda situação será a que chegará mais perto da realidade." Ele disse. Por alguns instantes, eu pensei na sua possível identidade... E então me lembrei.

"Você é... Uma carta clow?" eu perguntei, mesmo sabendo que era a única resposta.

"Sim. Por isso quero sua felicidade e a dos outros. Escolha seu destino, e seja feliz com sua escolha." Ele disse e, então, desmaiei novamente.

**__**

DIMENSÃO 7 – Eriol

Eu tinha certeza de que tudo que estava acontecendo era culpa de uma das minhas queridas criações. Uma carta Clow. Para dizer a verdade, eu acho que até tinha noção de qual carta era. Mas, tudo o que vi quando eu acordei foi minha casa, em Tomoeda. Eu estava no meu quarto, e pelo calendário que estava na parede, era apenas um Sábado. Então me levantei e sai para dar uma caminhada pela cidade. Passei em frente à mansão Daidouji, mas parecia deserta. Então, um dos empregados saiu de dentro da mansão e eu lhe perguntei:

"Com licença, mas a senhorita Tomoyo está em casa?"

"Que brincadeira é essa? A senhorita Tomoyo... Faleceu há poucos dias. Não há ninguém na casa, pois sua mãe se mudou após a sua morte." Ele disse, e saiu andando meio irritado.

Isso foi realmente um choque para mim. Tomoyo havia morrido? Não. Havia algo errado, e eu precisava pensar. Voltei imediatamente para minha casa, para poder refletir. Quando lá cheguei, sentei-me em minha poltrona para poder pensar em tudo que havia acontecido. Por que eu me importava tanto com ela? 

A única resposta sensata seria...

Sim, aquele jeito meigo acabou conquistando até mesmo a reencarnação do poderoso Mago Clow. Era isso, eu a amava, mas algo que não me impressionou quando eu percebi que eu a amava foi que tudo à minha volta havia desaparecido, e a sua linda figura vinha em minha direção.

"Então era você o tempo todo, não?" eu perguntei.

"Isso mesmo. E creio que você terá que ver mais uma coisinha para poder decidir o que fazer do seu destino, não é, querido Lead Clow?" ela perguntou, e eu ri.

"Exato. Até mais ver." Eu disse, e perdi a consciência.

**__**

DIMENSÃO 8 – Eriol

Qual não foi a minha surpresa que quando eu acordei eu estava ainda sentado em minha poltrona, em minha casa. Mas, nesse momento, Nakuru estava vindo falar comigo.

"Eriol, sua namorada está aqui." Ela disse.

"Minha... Namorada?" eu perguntei.

"Olá Eriol!" Tomoyo apareceu atrás dela, acenando alegremente.

"Então, você é a minha querida namorada?" eu perguntei, mesmo sabendo a resposta. Ela deu uma risadinha característica.

"Claro que sim!" ela respondeu, andando até mim.

Eu então percebi a intenção da minha querida carta Clow. Era exatamente a intenção que eu esperava, mas mesmo assim, eu abracei a "Tomoyo", esperando que tudo à minha volta mudasse, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Desta vez eu me vi em um campo cheio de cerejeiras, e a jovem "Tomoyo" comigo.

"Você entendeu a sua escolha, Clow?" ela perguntou.

"Sim, eu entendi, e sei exatamente qual escolher." Eu disse, sorrindo para ela.

"Então siga seu caminho, e escolha o que fazer com o seu destino." Ela disse. Eu desmaiei novamente para, finalmente, poder voltar ao mundo real.

**__**

Mundo real – Ponto De Vista Normal

Quando todos acordaram, eles estavam separados. Tomoyo e Eriol estavam na mansão do próprio Eriol, e Sakura e Shaoran estavam no parque, perto dos balanços. Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que Shaoran fez foi olhar se estava tudo bem com a Sakura.

"Sakura, acorda." Ele disse enquanto balançava os seus ombros na tentativa de acorda-la.

"Hm... Li?" Sakura murmurou, quando voltou a si.

Sakura olhou à volta e percebeu que tinha voltado ao mundo real. Então olhou para Shaoran. Era a hora da escolha. Shaoran também percebeu que era a hora de contar tudo.

"Sakura, eu..." ele tentou dizer, mas faltaram-lhe palavras.

"Pode falar." A garota o encorajou.

"Sakura, eu queria te falar que... eu... eu te... EU TE AMO!" ele finalmente disse, fechando seus olhos para não ver a reação da garota.

"Sério? Ah, Shaoran!" Sakura o abraçou e ele não entendeu nada.

"Sakura... você...?"

"Eu também amo você Shaoran. Ainda bem que eu descobri a tempo, não é mesmo?" ela disse, sorrindo docemente. Shaoran sorriu também.

"É." Shaoran tocou levemente o rosto de Sakura e a beijou (detalhe, eles não tem 12 anos se vocês podem perceber, na verdade eles têm 15). Depois de quebrarem o beijo ele falou: "Mas, o que era tudo aquilo?"

"Como assim?" ela perguntou, piscando de um jeito confuso.

"Nós desmaiamos. Quando eu acordei fui parar em 2 lugares diferentes." Ele continuou.

"Eu também. Mas... onde estão Tomoyo e Eriol?" ela perguntou, olhando em volta e finalmente percebendo a ausência dos outros dois.

Em outro lugar...

Tomoyo acordou e estava na casa de Eriol, na poltrona dele, e ele estava lá também, estava acordando no mesmo momento que ela.

"Hã? Por que estou aqui? Eu voltei...?" ela perguntou à si mesma, não esperando resposta.

"Nós saímos das dimensões da carta." Eriol disse, e Tomoyo olhou para ele.

"Você sabia que era a carta também, não é?" ela perguntou, e Eriol sorriu.

"Sim, eu reconheci os poderes dela." Ele respondeu, e Tomoyo assentiu.

"Entendo." Ela declarou, e por vários minutos (ou talvez apenas dois), um silêncio dominou a atmosfera onde eles se encontravam. Eriol respirou fundo antes de continuar a falar.

"Tomoyo, eu queria lhe dizer algo." Ele disse, e ela se virou para ele.

"Pode falar." Ela disse assentindo.

"Essa minha carta me fez perceber uma coisa." Eriol disse, não olhando para outro lugar a não ser os olhos da garota.

"O quê?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Eu amo você Tomoyo."

Desta fez não era magia de uma carta, era a realidade. Ela ficou super feliz com isso e o abraçou. A sorte deles é que Spinel e Nakuru não estavam em casa. Então, eles se beijaram e depois Eriol falou:

"Precisamos voltar para o parque. Creio que Sakura e Shaoran estão lá. Precisamos capturar a carta."

"Sim."

Eles seguiram para o parque onde encontraram Sakura e Shaoran procurando por eles.

"Onde estavam?" ela perguntou.

"Estávamos em minha casa. Talvez a carta tenha nos mandado para lá." Eriol respondeu.

"Carta? Que carta?" Sakura indagou realmente inocente.

"Ora, Sakura. Você não tinha percebido que tudo isso tinha sido obra da carta?" Shaoran perguntou.

"É Sakura. Foi ela que nos mandou para 2 lugares diferentes e depois de volta aqui." Tomoyo continuou, e Sakura parecia muito desconcertada.

"Eu tinha percebido que tinha uma carta aqui, mas não sabia qual..." ela disse, dando uma risadinha nervosa. Todos começaram a olhar em volta à procura de qualquer sinal da moça que viram antes de serem transportados para as dimensões paralelas.

"Olhem, ali esta a moça que vimos antes de desmaiarmos." Tomoyo declarou. E lá estava ela. Ela olhou para eles e sorriu, então seguiu na direção dos nossos amigos.

"Que bom que escolheram a escolha certa para o seu destino. Espero que sejam felizes. Eu sou Dimensão e sou a única carta que pode falar na sua forma original. Eu lhes mostrei várias ocasiões para vocês perceberem o seu verdadeiro amor, e que escolhessem a escolha certa para cada destino de cada um. Eu só queria que você, Mago Clow, fosse feliz, assim como a nova dona das minhas companheiras e o jovem do Clã Li." Ela disse, o sorriso nunca deixando o seu rosto.

"Mas e eu?" Tomoyo perguntou, apontando para si mesma. Dimensão a encarou com um brilho gentil nos olhos.

"Você era a pessoa que Eriol amava sem perceber, por isso eu queria que fossem felizes, os dois." Ela respondeu, e Tomoyo assentiu.

"Agora eu entendo, muito obrigada Carta Clow." Sakura disse feliz, mas a carta meramente sacudiu a cabeça.

"Apenas fiz o que eu pude fazer com os meus poderes. Agora, por favor, jovem Card Captor, me deixe eu me juntar às minhas amigas." Ela pediu, suas mãos se juntando num gesto de apelo. Sakura sorriu decidida.

"Claro! Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão! Liberte-se! Volte à forma humilde que merece, Carta Clow!"

Às suas mãos, uma carta surgiu, escrito The Dimension. Então, Sakura fez o que a carta pediu, juntou ela às outras.

"Carta criada pelo mago Clow, abandone a velha forma e transforme-se para servir ao seu novo dono, em nome de Sakura! Dimensão!"

Quando a carta se transformou e Sakura a olhou, não estava mais escrito The Dimension.

"Olhem." Ela disse, e todos se juntaram em volta dela para ver o que mudara.

"A carta..." Shaoran começou.

"Mudou de nome e de forma." Tomoyo terminou, apontando para as diferenças.

"Acho que esta carta é melhor que a anterior." Eriol declarou, abraçando sua amada.

A nova carta chamava-se O Destino, The Destiny. 

"Bem, por que não vamos à minha casa, não é Sakura?" Tomoyo disse, piscando discretamente para a garota.

"Ah, claro!" Sakura disse, piscando também.

Todos foram à casa da Tomoyo, e quando ela acendeu as luzes, todos gritaram "Feliz aniversário Shaoran!". Estava tudo arrumado, era uma festa muito bonita. Mas o melhor presente que Li podia ganhar ele já tinha, era Sakura.

Do lado de fora, três figuras apenas observavam, e estavam olhando Sakura e os outros desde que eles encontraram a carta e desmaiaram.

"Foi uma boa idéia, depois da carta ter pego à mim e à você Touya, pedir à ela para fazer a mesma coisa com a Sakura e os outros."

"Ora, apesar de ODIAR aquele moleque, eu tinha que fazer a Sakura entender seus sentimentos, né Nakuru? Ela é minha irmã." Touya respondeu, abraçando a guardiã.

"É por isso que eu te amo Touya, você é muito bonzinho!" ela disse, dando uma risadinha.

"Ah, que melação..." Spinel disse, olhando para o outro lado.

"Quieto Spinel." Os dois disseram, e Spinel decidiu se calar.

"Foi bom a carta ter me feito ver que eu não poderia mais amar a Kaho, então a única opção era você Akizuki." Ele disse, como se não fosse nada. Mas a garota ao invés de se sentir ofendida, apenas riu.

"Confesse, você também me ama, Touya." Ela disse, olhando nos olhos dele.

"Eu confesso..." ele respondeu, beijando a guardiã.

Bem, o único que percebeu o casal e Spinel lá fora foi Eriol, mas ele estava feliz por Nakuru, e tinha a sua atenção em seu verdadeiro amor, Tomoyo. E assim, o problema sentimental de todos foi entendido, e como todos os finais de histórias, eles se casaram depois e viveram felizes para sempre, é claro, que houve problemas a serem resolvidos, mas no final, "deu tudo certo!"

__

Fim

-- Tudo bem, pode Ter sido meio ruimzinho, mas como eu escrevi esse fic há muuuuito tempo, eu não estava com vontade de refaze-lo... Mas enfim, por favor, a botãozinho "GO" ali em baixo serve para alguma coisa, não? XD --


End file.
